


An Angel File Christmas

by MaeveBran



Series: From the Angel Files [16]
Category: Angel: the Series, It's a Wonderful Life (1946)
Genre: Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel hadn't forgotten the miracle, just that it applied to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel File Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I own neither Angel the series or It's a Wonderful Life. I am just having a little Christmas fun.

Angel was in a melancholy mood. He was all alone in the Wolfram and Hart offices, as all the employees were home enjoying the novelty of having Christmas off. Not that the law firm actually celebrated the holiday, but it was one of the days the banks took off so Wolfram and Hart did as well. 

Angel was ambling down the empty halls and soon found himself in Files and Records. He turned toward his file. He went to the cabinet that held the Sunnydale years and found the one for the last Christmas he spent with Buffy. That was the Christmas he had tried to do what he thought was the right thing and end his existance. The Powers that Bugger Things Up had stepped in and performed a second Christmas miracle. They had made it snow. He could close his eyes and hear Buffy pleading with him to come inside and not let the sun turn him to dust. He could see himself attack her and ask if he were a righteous man, a thing worth saving. He could see her crying and then feel the sweet relief of the snow start to fall. That was the moment he knew he still had things to do. The Powers may bugger stuff up but they also proved that he, Angel the Vampire with a Soul, was a thing worth saving. The powers must have believed that he had forgotten the lesson of the first Christmas miracle he had seen.

Angel hadn't forgotten the miracle, just that it applied to him. That first Christmas miracle had taken place three years after his stint on the submarine. Angel had tried to withdraw from the world again. He had found himself in the little town of Bedford Falls. He had been hanging around the bar and had seen George Bailey about to jump and sympathized with the feeling. Angel then watched as George jumped in after Clarence. The next thing he knew George was having what seemed like the whole town over for an impromptu party. That was not the miracle. The miracle had been that George had seen Angel standing alone outside looking in and had come outside personally to invite Angel in. Angel had stopped the invitation before it was fully formed by putting on his game face, but George extended the invitation anyway. Angel never forgot that there was a human who had known he wasn't right but looked past it.

Angel put the file back in place, shut the drawer and left Files and Records. There was just one more thing to do today. He went back to his room and called Buffy.


End file.
